


Étreinte

by Gossens (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gossens
Summary: Vignette. Incluso después de tantas primaveras, seguiría anhelando ese abrazo que tanto había esperado.





	Étreinte

Cloud mantuvo su mano en el picaporte, casi robótico, pues sabía que si se movía podía inducir a cualquier respuesta errónea y que posiblemente fuera el motivo del arrebato de su última pizca de dignidad. Y es que eran incontables las veces en las que se ponía en situaciones tan vergonzosas que ni siquiera las podía nombrar sin que su cara tornara un ligero carmín entre las mejillas.

Estaba aburrido de la misma cosa. Entrar al 7th Heaven era el pasaje al gran catalogado Pandemónium que corría en boca de todos. Cloud realmente re-abría la posibilidad de quedarse encerrado por unos cuantos años más en la Iglesia de los suburbios y, de ser posible, morirse de una buena vez.

—¡Eh! ¡Pero si no es más que Cloud Strife! — El gran vozarrón resonó entre las paredes, rebotando entre los cuadros apacibles que miraban con ternura el momento de gracia entre los amigos. Y ahí estaba Barret, la misma personalidad y actitud que había conocido años atrás, tan penetrante que taladraba ante los huesos de la manera más cruel posible. Las dudas de cómo había logrado encariñarse tanto con un hombre como lo era Wallace resonaban entre las tablas del suelo y sus papilas gustativas. Y aunque Cloud ni siquiera lo aceptara por completo, sabía que de alguna manera estaba feliz de verlo después de tantos años muertos.

Incluso se cuestionaba a sí mismo si era la emoción el cual no lo dejaba moverse.

—¡Qué alegría verte, Cloud!

Pestañeó. Las cosas habían pasado miserablemente rápido, aún podía recordar como minutos atrás había llegado desde la visita de la tumba de Aerith y Zack, aún podía recordar como minutos atrás había abierto la puerta del bar de la manera más desdichada posible con una cara de indigencia fulminante.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que apenas pudo procesar el cálido apego entre el cuerpo de Barret y el suyo.

—Has perdido peso, flacuchento ¡Incluso antes eras más gordo!

Cloud finalmente pudo tocar suelo después del letargo. Podía sentir cómo su cerebro había recibido más oxigeno de lo normal y de cómo Barret aún mantenía su pesado brazo entre sus hombros.

Y, aunque en sus miserables años de vida nunca fuera a admitirlo, Cloud estaba más que feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amigo después de incontables y sufribles años.

Incluso después de tantas primaveras, seguiría anhelando ese abrazo que tanto había esperado.


End file.
